


The Mornning Alarm

by YoungSoon



Series: Soft Adventures of a Cat and a Dog [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Morning Routines, Romance, Sharing Clothes, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 15:49:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21284231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoungSoon/pseuds/YoungSoon
Summary: Almost no one likes mornings, especially when the alarm is too loud and no one turns it off. But each morning has something nice about it.
Relationships: Choi San/Jeong Yunho
Series: Soft Adventures of a Cat and a Dog [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546444
Comments: 12
Kudos: 165





	The Mornning Alarm

**Author's Note:**

> To the wonderful Mags (@ NOIRYUNHO)

An annoying, high-pitched ringing accompanied by an irritating vibration on a wooden surface fills the dark and quiet room. It dies down after a minute, small whines now echoing in the air but they too soon quiet down. However, the ringing returns no more than 2 minutes later. 

“Yunho… alarm…” San whines from the top bunk of their bed putting a pillow over his head and hiding his face against the teddy bear that has earned a sleeping spot next to him. “Yunho…” he whines again but as the alarm dies off there is still no response from the other man. The room sinks into silence once more, just to give a false sense of calm as the alarm blasts off again in 2 minutes.

“Oh come on…” San whines even louder and pushes the pillow of his head. Usually, his roommate woke up on the first second of the first alarm so for a split second San can’t deny his concern. But the vivid memory of the ceiling lamp burning through San’s closed eyes at the unknown hour of the night while Yunho was still playing his games brings sense to why the taller man would be out cold.

With a sigh, San throws off his blanket and places the teddy bear (probably the most precious gift he has ever received) behind the pillow where the worlds-star Shibber is still sitting and guarding his dreams. He clumsily climbs down the ladder and stretches. He’s drowning in the sunflower yellow hoodie he is wearing - his hands disappearing in the sleeves, the length of the hoodie reaching ¾ down his bare thighs with nothing more but underwear underneath. It is not his, obviously, and that is the point.

Right before the alarm is about to yell in the darkness of the room for the fourth time he puts on the hoodie, his messy black hair disappearing under the yellow fabric. He reaches for the phone on the floor, turning the devilish noise off and then looks at the sleeping frame in bed. If this would be any other morning he would probably be in that bed holding onto his golden retriever rather than just a gift from him. He would be held close and kept warm by probably the tightest embrace and not just the hoodie of the sleeping man. But the early schedule does not allow such luxury. No one and nothing could pry him out of Yunho’s embrace so staying away from the abyss of warmth and safety on busy days was the best even though he needed that the most exactly on those.

“Yunho,” he sighs and shuffles to the light switch and turns on the darned ceiling lamp that kept him half-awake for so long last night. “Time to get up,” he murmurs and barely lifts his feet off the floor as he walks back to the bed. He sits down on the very edge and looks Yunho - still as asleep as ever.

His blond hair is all over the place, lips just barely parted and it looks like he hasn’t heard the alarm at all. “Yunho-ya,” San gently shakes his shoulder but there is still no reaction. “Come one sleeping beauty, we need to get up,” San hears his raspy morning voice grinding against his eardrums.

“Not yet, prince charming,” Yunho murmurs back and San is very close to slapping the fake-sleeping man’s butt through the blanket. However, the quick reference exchange gives him a far better idea. He changes from sitting on the edge of the bed to kneeling on it and leans over the man, pressing a kiss on his cheek. 

“Yunho-ya, wake up,” he repeats right next to the taller man’s ear and there is an instant reaction. San moves back to let the blond to sit up. His hair is an absolute mess - sticking out in all possible directions - while his cheeks have gained a soft rosy blush as have the tips of his ears. Yunho’s eyes are barely open as he finds San sitting on the bed and he blinks a few times before smiling softly.

“I think the sleeping spell has not been lifted, my prince,” he calmly says probably the corniest line one could imagine, but his deep, raspy morning voice makes it sound incredibly charming and San can just shake his head. He moves forward, this time just briefly kissing Yunho’s lips.

“The spell is too strong… too strong,” Yunho closes his eyes and shakes his head. He is about to fall back on his pillow but San is faster. He cups the blushed cheeks in his hands and fully presses their lips together. It is possibly the sweetest kiss one could receive early in the morning and it is clear Yunho has fully awakened as he wraps his arms around San’s middle and pulls him closer.

The quick morning kiss grows in passion. San’s fingers find their way in the messy blond hair while Yunho’s slide under his own hoodie now worn by San. They are a second away from getting carried away when San’s alarm goes off on the top bunk.

“Schedule. Right,” Yunho exhales slowly as he rests his forehead against San’s. The latter nods but doesn’t move even the first round of the alarms dies down.

“Let’s do our best today,” San smiles moving just a bit out the embrace.

“And let’s not get hurt,” Yunho adds and San nods. He quickly kisses the blond’s lips one more time before finally moving out the warm, safe embrace - the one place that is the closest to home for him. It is time to chase after his dreams again but nothing felt more reassuring than knowing he has the safest home to return to.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on: [Twitter](https://twitter.com/BeanSensei)  
  
** OTHER ATEEZ FAN FICTION **  
**||** [ YunSan: Your Light ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19869763) **||** [ YunSan: The Silver Mask ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21159272) **||** [ YunSan: The Morning Alarm ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21284231) **||** [ YunSan: A Gift ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21452566) **||** [ YunSan: Useless Skills](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21523681) **||** [ YunSan : Cliche ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21573070) **||** [ YunSan: The Little Things ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21648208) **||** [ YunSan: It All Starts Somewhere ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21684025) **||** [ YunSan: Perfect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21719539) **||** [ YunSan: Sugar and Spice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758428) **||** [ YunSan: Magnetic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21932962) **||** [ JongWoo: Slow Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21794587) **||** [ 2Choi: City Lights](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21706930)


End file.
